1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to synthetic pyrimidine derivatives and, more particularly, to the methods of deriving the compounds that are the derivatives of 2,8-dithioxo-1H-pyrano[2,3-d: 6,5-d′]dipyrimidine or its 10-aza-analogue. The compounds disclosed in the present invention are shown to possess antiviral activities against, but not limited to, the Herpes virus, the Chlamydia virus, the Influenza virus and HIV.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pyrimidine derivatives are well known biological substances active in many reactions. Synthetic derivatives, and more particularly the barbituric acids and the uracile derivatives, of pyrimidine are widely used in medicine. Research indicates that the various derivatives of 5-ilidenbarbituric acids are shown effective for the following biological activities: anticonvulsive activity, antimicrobial activity, spasmolytic activity, antipyretic activity and antitumorial activity.
High activity is also observed for the annulated derivatives of pyrimidine, e.g., pyrasole[3,4-d]pyrimidines, 5-deazaflavins, and 5-dialkylaminomethyluridines. The foregoing compounds are shown to posses a pesticide, an antitumorial, an antimicrobial, an immunosuppressive, a nootropic, an antihypertensive and an antiallergic activity.
There are still many groups of pyrimidine derivatives that are practically unstudied because of their difficulty to synthesize. There is little objective criteria that presently allows researchers to foresee the levels of the derivatives' possible activity, toxicity and side effects. In spite of these practical and theoretical drawbacks, the synthesis of and the biological activity of new pyrimidine derivatives continue to be studied. These derivatives are studied because of the considerable interest there always is in developing an effective means to treat human diseases.
Pyrano[2,3-d: 6,5-d′]dipyrimidine is one of the more interesting derivatives studied. Derivatives of 5H-pyrano[2,3-d: 6,5-d′]dipyrimidine are the most closely claimed compounds taken as prototypes in the present invention; however, the prototype compounds are shown to possess a limited spectrum of antiviral and antibacterial activity. They are not active against influenza viruses and they posses a low activity against retroviruses. The derivatives in the present invention, however, posses antibacterial, antiviral and immunomodulating effects.